wccrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Hazeltail
Hazeltail is a half-breed. His mother was a Somali, and his father was a tabby American Shorthair. He inherited his mother's chocolate-brown coat, though his fur is the typical shorthair along most of his body. His underbelly is a lighter fawn colour, from his cheeks to just before his tail. His pelt is marked by black mackerel tabby stripes, including the stripe down his back to the darkened tip of his tail. The undersides of his paws are black. His tail is the typical Somali brush, and is the only place on his body where his fur grows long. He has a wide, rounded face, and hazel eyes. His ears are large. Hazeltail's build is very lithe, and he lacks the broad shoulders of the American Shorthair. While he has the typical wild-cat muscles, he is not particularly strong, and his wiry frame is made more visible by his short fur. Server History Hazeltail was created as something of a comic-relief character, very optimistic and resilient to bad news. He entered the story as a Warrior, when RiverClan's camp was flooded. RP History Hazeltail was bitten by a weasel when it tried to steal food from RiverClan during the flood in their territory, injuring his paw. When they returned to their camp, Hazeltail began to get close to two she-cats, Milklily and Splashpool. He began to develop feelings for the two of them while he and Milklily worked on repairing the dens that were damaged in the flood. Another weasel attacked, wounding Hazeltail's face badly before it was defeated, and landing him in the then-flooded medicine den, under the care of Webfoot. For awhile he refused to choose between the two cats he loved, trying to simply befriend both of them. During this time, Hazeltail attended his first Gathering, where he heard Rainpaw of ShadowClan's prophecy. When the newest litter of RiverClan kits became eligible to become warriors, Blazestar assigned Hazeltail to mentor Reedpaw. In early leafbare, however, he did choose Splashpool, though he and Milklily still remained very close friends. Not long after this, Hazeltail ventured out onto the frozen lake in search of prey for his hungry clan. Unfortunately, the ice broke under him and he was only barely saved by his mate. Hazeltail developed a lesser degree of frostbite, and had to stay in the medicine den, where he was looked after by Doeleap and Reedpaw, as well as Splashpool and Milklily. After some choice words by Splashpool towards Milklily, and the latter storming off, things became strained between the two of them and Hazeltail - he felt that his mate had been too harsh to her, as he still had a soft spot for Milklily. While training Reedpaw to hunt, Hazeltail came across a loner on RiverClan territory. Though he was at first afraid that she was a rogue, her nonaggression convinced him otherwise. She seemed afraid of twolegs and expressed a desire to join the clan, so Hazeltail decided to take her to Sunstar. When they got back to camp, the loner - whose name was revealed to be Evelyn - was received with hissed threats by Splashpool, which shocked and dismayed Hazeltail, who had thought of her as a potential ally. Hazeltail took on Drizzlekit as a foster son. One day, he was called into the medicine den by Doeleap after Drizzlekit showed that he possessed incredibly accurate memoury. Doeleap wanted him to be a medicine cat, but Hazeltail was reluctant, stating that Drizzlekit's path should be what he wants rather than what others want. At the ceremony when Reedpaw and Drizzlekit obtained their new names, Hazeltail was gratified to see that Drizzlekit was happy about his new rank. Character Development Hazeltail started off his warriorhood as a very outgoing, rambunctious cat. While he is still very gregarious and lively, he now has had to be more serious, with the drama between him, Splashpool, and Milklily. The tension between him and his mate, particularly, weighs on his psyche these days. Quotes Hazeltail: "You should tell Sunstar about getting a medicine cat from another clan to help us. I bet he or she would have interesting stories!" - Hazeltail to Splashpool after Webfoot's death. - Splashpool: "She hates'' me now, and no matter what I do, my eyes think everything she does is out of spite for me! It's awful, knowing I ruined another cat's life."'' Hazeltail: "She's not trying to spite you...she's just hurt...just...just let her be. You didn't ruin her life." - Hazeltail and Splashpool discussing Milklily. - Hazeltail: "It's not that I'm not afraid of what will happen if I mess up...it's that I know that it will be okay if I do, because if you make others happy, then you always have something to smile about, too." - Hazeltail to Milklily about mentoring.Category:RiverClan Category:Characters Category:The New Generation